charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Archives */Archive 1/ __TOC__ Templates for episode and character pages I just saw that all template for some characters and episodes are don't same.--Tom Jacob :I know. Eventually all infoboxes for characters and episodes will match. Other admins and managers were working on episode infoboxes but seem to have stopped. It's a slow process but like I said, eventually, the old infoboxes will be changed to the colored infoboxes. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Comics I only replaced them. I uploaded a bigger version of Marcio's scan and I added a better sized picture of Billie and Paige. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks for welcoming me back! I've been gone for a while because of going to court for stuff!!Gleefan13 23:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Admins vs Moderators I gotta say I like the name Moderators instead of Admins. x) It sounds a whole lot better HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 01:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Truce? I know that we've both said some immature and stupid stuff to eachother, but do you think we can call a truce and have this stupid thing over with since it's just getting in the way of actually editing? You can also delete that blog vote, since I can't delete it. And do you think I could borrow your goblin idea? I think it's realy creative and intresting. I would put it on my fanfic wiki, so no one would really see it besides me and the few people that look at my wiki. Shanebeckam 05:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to butt in but I think a truce between all users is in order, because we all "argue" with one another. Yes we debate, but those debates turn out to be direct arguments. If we could stop that, we can make this wiki go back to the top, like it was last year. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I can help you with that too!If you could just unblock me.Im Johny halliwell.I could offer you some help with this wiki.I think I ve been punished enough. 09:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright, but you have one more chance -.- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you HalliwellsAttic.You have my word! 09:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Page It's not actually said. But since there wasn't a fairy page in season 3, but then there was in season 8, its assumed that Paige made it. But it could just be a blooper. Shanebeckam 05:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It could have also been Prue, Piper or Phoebe after their encounter with the Fairies in Once Upon a Time.--Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Tamora and Kat's Pic Hi, I've recently seen that you erased the picture I added to their infobox. I wasn't going to re-add it at first to avoid troubles, but, The previous pic was horrible? Really? I know that to you they seem dead, but they're just sleeping. Also is their latest picture, if there is a better one, when The Heir Up There came out, you can add it. Also the picture when they have red hair is not appropiate, since now is brown (yeah, I know its because of the new artist). Bay Mirror hie! just to congratulats you for your great work on the Bay Mirror employees and i love the citations you put for Elise!Chloefan03 19:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I felt we should show how important Phoebe is to Elise and how Elise views Phoebe as a friend. I TOTALLY agree with you, Elise is one of my favorite character on the show and i love her relationship with Phoebe.Chloefan03 19:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::